An Unforgettable Evening
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles and David celebrate Daphne's birthday with a small dinner for 3. The time spent with her son leads Daphne to a very important conclusion. Birthday one-shot for Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author's Note: **Since this story does deal with a birthday, it seems only right to dedicate it to the lovely Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) in honor of her upcoming birthday. Thanks for encouraging me to go ahead with this idea. It turned out a bit differently than I originally expected, but I like the result! :)

Daphne was so glad to be home, although she'd had fun shopping Roz. She heaved a sigh as she walked through the door and put her bags down.

"Welcome home, my love. Did you have a good time?" Niles greeted her with a kiss as she arrived.

"I did. But Roz wouldn't let me pay for a single one of these outfits! I mean, I can certainly afford them!"

"Well, perhaps she wanted to buy them for you since it's your birthday and she loves you."

"I know, but she works awfully hard running that radio station. And she has Alice to worry about, too."

"I'm sure Roz wouldn't have done anything she can't afford. I wouldn't worry about it. It's time for David and me to give you our birthday gift. We've been putting this dinner together." Niles gently led his wife to the table, which was already set with their best china. David sat in his highchair waiting.

"You did all of this for me?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, my love. It was no trouble. In fact, David insisted we make everything perfect for you."

Daphne smiled. "I love you both. Really. This is wonderful." She sat down, still amazed at all the trouble they'd gone to.

Niles smiled at her as he carefully served her some of the gourmet meal. Usually, special occasions were celebrated with a family dinner, including Martin and Ronee. But since this would be the first time Niles and Daphne would be celebrating her birthday as a family of three, Niles wanted this night to be a bit more romantic. Martin understood completely. As much as he loved his son, he also loved spending time alone with his wife now and then, too.

The dinner turned to be even better than it looked. There was baby food for David, of course, and Daphne didn't mind feeding him at all. The baby seemed to sense that this was a special night. He clapped quite a bit in between spoonfuls. As much as Daphne had enjoyed her time with Roz, bonding with David was something she could never get enough of.

Soon, dinner was over, and Niles wasted no time in clearing the table. While Daphne and David enjoyed each other's company, Niles returned to the dining area carrying a beautiful cake. It was truly exquisite. Niles had asked the chefs at Chez Henri what bakery they recommended, and the place they'd named did not disappoint. Along with the cake were a well-worn set of number candles to be placed on the cake. These same candles had been used at every recent birthday celebration in the Crane family. Martin often joked about how these candles removed the need for an increasing number of candles on the cake, thereby lessening the chances of starting a fire. Daphne couldn't help smiling as her husband removed the candles from the bag, placing the appropriate two on the cake. But as soon as the candles had been placed, one of the digits broke. "Hm, I guess Dad's going to need to get a new set," Niles remarked. "I guess I'll have to look and see if I can find some of our regular candles to use instead. I don't know if we have enough, but I'm sure I can dig up a few." He started to walk back into the kitchen, but was stopped by Daphne's voice.

"Darling, please don't go to all that trouble. I don't need candles at all. It's all right."

"Oh, but, my love, the light from the candles makes you look even more beautiful. And I know that David would enjoy watching the flames."

"I'm sure he would," Daphne replied. "But it isn't really necessary. You only need candles so that you can make a wish as you blow them out. I don't need to wish for anything. Everything I could ever want is right here."

Niles turned around, now convinced by her words. "If you're sure you don't mind."

Daphne nodded. "I am. This cake looks lovely enough anyway. Thank you, Darling."

"You're quite welcome. You deserve all of this and more." He carefully cut her a slice and passed it to her. Then Niles took a piece for himself. Last of all, David was given his own piece. He really was a bit too young to properly enjoy the cake, but Niles and Daphne knew he would enjoy playing with it just the same. It took a bit of encouragement before David understood what he was supposed to do, but in a few moments, the baby's hands were covered in icing.

Once she and Niles had had their fill of the dessert, Daphne knew it was time to begin the task of cleaning David up. She knew many adults would hate having to do a thing like this, especially after having such a long day already. But Daphne loved her son, and taking care of him was one of her favorite things to do.

Carefully, she carried her son upstairs. David seemed a bit bewildered. "Thank you for making me birthday party so special." Daphne whispered the words as they made their way to the bathroom. "I wouldn't have minded spending the evening with your grandfather, but this was perfect. You and your dad are the most important people in the world to me."

David smiled at her. Daphne liked to think he'd understood her, but she knew it was more likely he was simply reacting to the sound of her voice. She got the bathtub ready and began to wash David. Daphne fell in love with her son all over as she watched him play. Suddenly, she felt something from her psychic powers. It wasn't a vision per se, but more like a feeling. She wanted to keep doing this. David would grow up, she knew. These moments with him weren't unlimited. Which meant the only way to continue it would be to have another baby. She and Niles hadn't really discussed the topic yet. She knew Niles wanted more, but David was so young. Niles was giving her time to adjust to parenthood and allow her body to recover. But now Daphne saw that everything was perfect. It would probably take some time before another baby was actually on its way. So there really was no time to waste in trying.

David was soon dried off, and Daphne got him ready for bed. She carried him to the nursery. As she did, she wondered what kind of older brother he would be. Would he be like her own brothers had been to her? She hoped not. But looking into his eyes, she sensed that fear was ridiculous. If they did have a second child, the two would likely have a relationship similar to the Crane boys. Daphne smiled as she put David down in his crib. Yes, if this plan was going to take shape, she would have to talk to Niles right away. She could hardly wait to begin trying.

**The End**


End file.
